Evan Gallagher
Evan Gallagher was a one-shot character in Season 4 of Smallville. Appearing in the episode "Ageless", he was a second-generation metahuman who passively absorbed electrical energy which caused him to age rapidly. He only lived for three days, but in that time he grew from an infant to a child to a teenager. His 7-year old form was portrayed by Colin Ford while his 16-year old form was played by Jeffrey Ballard. History One night, Tanner Sutherland attended a party thrown by one of his high school friends where he was intimate with one of the other attendees, Karen Gallagher. What Tanner didn't know was that Karen was a metahuman with a passive ability to absorb electrical energy, and neither knew how that ability would affect their intercourse. The day after the party, Karen discovered that she was pregnant and informed Tanner. The child within Karen developed at an astonishing rate and she went into labour a week later. Tanner began driving Karen to the hospital, but after seeing Karen's belly begin to glow, he became shocked and stopped his car in the middle of Evan's Field, briefly apologising to Karen before abandoning her. Seconds later, Karen gave birth and the energy she released upon the birthing vaporised her and left a smoldering crater in the field. The baby was completely unscathed and was found shortly after by Clark Kent and Lana Lang. Clark and Lana brought the baby to Smallville Medical Center and contacted Child Services. After learning that the baby was healthy, Clark asked his parents if they could care for the child, having already had experience with raising unusual children, until they could find the real parents. Having found the baby in Evan's Field, Clark and Lana decided to name him Evan. Hours later, however, the infant Evan underwent a stunning metamorphosis, growing from a newborn to a pre-adolescent boy before Clark and Lana's eyes. Upon his growth, Evan displayed great intelligence, having already learned how to speak and read. He read all of Clark's books, including an encyclopedia, learning a great deal in a short span of time. He came to view Clark and Lana as his mother and father, but they informed him that they weren't his true parents and were trying to find them. In the meantime, Clark took Evan to meet Lex Luthor who had his scientists examine the boy to determine how he grew so fast. Lex and his team discovered that Evan was passively absorbing electrical energy from the environment around him which was causing accelerated cell division in his body, resulting in his sudden aging. While still in the lab, Evan underwent another growth spurt, becoming the equivalent of a 16-year old teen. Learning that Evan would soon die unless he received a bone marrow transplant from a biological relative, Clark tried to track down the father. With Chloe Sullivan's help, he discovered the most likely identity of the father, meeting with Tanner Sutherland at the garage where he worked. Clark informed Tanner about Evan and what had happened to Karen, but Tanner wanted nothing to do with any of it, refusing to acknowledge Evan as his son and calling him a monster. Clark then returned home to talk to Evan, informing him that he had found his father but warning him that it would be best that he didn't meet him right away. Evan, however, was far too excited at the prospect of meeting his real father and got angry when Clark advised against it, running off. Evan excitedly went to meet Tanner despite Clark's warnings. He approached Tanner as the garage was closing, calling him "Dad", but Tanner reacted with horror and disgust. As Evan reached for him, Tanner backed away, calling Evan a freak. Evan grabbed Tanner's shirt and Tanner jerked himself away, but stumbled backward onto a sharp tool which stabbed into his back, killing him. Evan was shocked and upset that he had just accidentally caused his father's death and ran back to the Kent farm where he told Lana what had happened. Sadly, Evan then began to experience another growth spurt and knew that he was going to die soon. Death Lex had warned Clark and Lana that the next time Evan aged, he would release enough energy to vaporise himself and anyone around him. Evan asked Lana to take him to Chandler's Field so he could see a windmill, where he could see the entire town of Smallville. But when he began to age again, Lana had to leave him. Clark stayed so that Evan would not be alone for the last few moments of his life. When Evan died, Clark shielded the blast to save Lana and everyone else in Smallville. Lex later sorted things out with Child Services by claiming that Evan had died of pneumonia. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Children Category:Superhumans Category:Smallville Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Death by Old Age